


Home

by Ghxstcore



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstcore/pseuds/Ghxstcore
Summary: Take my hand and side by sideCome rain or shine we'll take it in our strideIt doesn't matter where we goWe'll find a place we can call home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEnhancers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/gifts).

> I've never written kissing scenes before + this got me out a slump so Ty red uwu

_Your call has not gone through - please leave a message after the beep._

Headphones paced the front room nervously, biting her nails unconsciously. A small beep sounded through the speaker, and she jumped slightly at the noise, before stopping her tracks.

"Paisley, where _are_ you? It's nearly 11, why won't you answer? I've been worried-"

"about me?"

Headphones eyes widened. She recognised that voice.

"...sick..."

She trailed off quietly. Lifting her head from her phone, she slowly clicked the 'end call' button before turning slowly towards the voice.

In the doorway stood Paisley. Her clothes were slightly wet due to the heavy rain, but that was the least of her worries - she was covered in scratches, a few rips in her clothes and bruises blossoming all over her arms and legs. The most noticeable injury was a large gash on her cheek, which was currently dripping onto headphones' carpet.

The blue inkling inhaled sharply. In her shock, she accidently dropped her phone, letting it land on the carpet with a muffler _thud_.

"Oh, Paisley!"

She exclaimed, her uncharacteristically blank face shifting into that of absolute horror. She quickly rushed over to her previously missing partner, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she inspected her injuries up close- they did _not_ look good. She made a mental note to book a doctor's appointment for tomorrow.

"Oh, sweetheart..."

She mumbled, resting her hand on her cheek softly. Paisley looked away in shame, refusing to even glance at her girlfriend. Headphones frowned in confusion, slowly stroking her check with her thumb to rub off a spec of dirt.

"'m sorry..."

Paisley murmured, biting her exposed lip anxiously. A small smile graced headphones face as she moved her hand from her shoulder, gently slipping it into her partner's instead. A ghost of a grin appeared on her face for a moment, before she tightened their grasp and it disappeared.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

Headphones said, slowly walking backwards to try and coax her girlfriend into following. Paisley nodded, slipping her shoes ofg and closing the front door behind her before following her into the kitchen.

The two split off to separate sides - Paisley to go sit at the small wooden table in the center and Headphones to go search for the first aid kit. Luckily she found it sitting atop the fridge, and she quickly dragged it down and made her way over to Paisley.

She busied herself by pulling out a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol, drenching it before gently picking up her partner's hand.

"This might sting a little.."

She mumbled quietly before pressing it onto the back of her hand. Paisley inhaled sharply, flinching at the contact. Headphones mumbled a quick _sorry, _before lifting it and pressing down on another cut. The cycle continued, the loud _tap tap taps _of rain against the window filling the room. The tension could probably be cut with a knife, it was so thick.

They stayed like that for a while. It was probably only 10 minutes, but to both it felt like an eternity. It was only when Headphones began bandaging her left hand that Paisley spoke up.

"... I'm sorry, love"

She sighed. Headphones kept her eyes down, focusing on her work while still listening to her partner's words.

"I didn't mean to worry you like that."

The tense silence continued, the slight awkwardness seeping away as she continued.

"....I was hanging around with Stitch, since Skull and Avi went back together. Since they weren't there, these guys came up and started catcalling us. It was just stupid stuff like 'Hey, why don't you two kiss?'. The usual stuff. But one of those _fuckers_ thought it'd be a good idea to grab Stitches' shoulder....you can probably guess what happened next."

Headphones had completely stopped by now, her focus solely on her partner's story. Being harassed wasn't something they were unfamiliar with, but never like _that_. Headphones could only imagine how Paisley felt, knowing what her girlfriend was like.

"Oh, darling..."

Paisley scoffed, turning her head up and grunting loudly.

"Those shitheads got what they deserved."

Was all she said. Headphones sighed, quickly tying off the bandage before placing her hands on her partner's cheeks gently.

"Paisley. Look at me."

Begrudgingly, she looked at her partner, staring into her dark blue eyes. _Gorgeous_.

"Look, buttercup, I-"

Paisley was cut off by two soft lips being placed on her own. She froze at the unexpected action, taking a moment for her head to catch up before reciprocating. She tilted her head slightly, pressing back against her lips lightly. They didn't hold it for long, separating after only a few moments.

"Try to stay out of trouble, okay? For me?"

Breathless, Paisley nodded, a blue blush grazing her cheeks.

"...Yeah"

She mumbled, gazing lovingly at her partner. Headphones stared at her, startled slightly, before blushing under the attention. Paisley grinned, seeing the opportunity and seizing it. She placed her hands on Headphones' waist, pulling her down into her lap and placing her hand on the back of her head, bringing it down so their noses touched slightly.

"Shouldn't let your guard down."

She whispered, before bringing their lips together once more. The blue inkling squeaked, startled at the sudden action. She laughed through the kiss, bringing her arms up and setting them on Paisley's shoulders.

"You idiot, I'm supposed to be helping you!"

Headphones giggled against her lips, despite diving back in for more. Paisley grinned at her girlfriend's antics, tightening her grip around her waist while they continued.

"I'd say you're helping a _lot_."

She growled jokingly, pulling back and grinning at the girl.

"Paisley!"

She gasped mockingly, lightly "slapping" her shoulder. Paisley only laughed in reply, lifting her legs off the floor so Headphones bounced in her lap.

"Cod, you're such an idiot!"

"But I'm _you're_ idiot, right?"

"...yeah, you are."


End file.
